


One Piece

by nutcase94



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: Loving Frank Castle isn't easy, especially when he's been out all night doing only the gods know what. But you can't stop.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader
Kudos: 4





	One Piece

You rubbed your eyes roughly, trying to wipe the sleep from them. The news was going crazy over the Devil in Hells Kitchen and you knew Frank’s involvement with the guy. Hopefully he was smart enough to lay low. You sighed, who were you kidding? This was Frank Castle you were talking about. Easily the most stubborn man in Hell’s Kitchen, if not the whole state. 

Standing from the couch, you walked over to one of the windows hoping to see him walking down the street. No luck. The sidewalks were empty with just a few taxis racing down the street. Leaning your head against the window the chill of the glass helped to snap you awake. You stepped back and into the small kitchenette in Frank’s apartment. 

Coffee would help. The drowsiness was causing your brain to engage autopilot, dropping the box of coffee filters onto the counter. You sighed loudly, dropping your head to the counter. If you thought you’d be able to sleep, you would. But you didn’t want to risk falling asleep then waking up still alone. 

The lock on the door clicked before you heard the squeak of the door opening. You peaked up from your hands, your eyes falling on a blood-stained shirt. It was like an electric shock to your brain and you stood, worried. 

“It’s not mine.” His voice was gravely and low.

You exhaled the breath you were holding.

“Are you in one piece?” You asked, watching as he pulled off his coat and bloody shirt. 

“Yeah, still in one piece.” He walked toward you, reaching out. 

You rushed into his arms, embracing him tightly. One of his arms wrapped around your waist while the other went around your shoulders and his hand to the back of your head. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of your head. 

“Come on, let’s get to bed.” He murmured, kissing your lips gently. 

You felt his arm around your waist tighten before he moved the other to your legs, scooping you up before walking to the bedroom. He dropped you on the bed before crawling over you, dropping some of his weight on top of you. You giggled before putting your arms around his neck. 

“I love you.” He mumbled into the pillow next to your head. 

“I love you too.” You trailed your fingers to his hair. “You’re going to need a haircut pretty soon.” 

He hummed in affirmation into the pillow before nuzzling into your neck. You could feel his weight shift to the side as he moved off of you. His hand running up your waist before he planted a kiss on your neck. You ran your hand up his arm from your side up to his bicep before clawing at his skin slightly. He moaned happily at the feeling, bunching your shirt in his hand pulling it up. 

You pull away slightly to take your shirt off for him while he kisses the newly exposed skin. He trailed kisses across your stomach before going up to your bra. A searing kiss was placed on your lips while one of his hands went to the clasp of your bra. As the piece of fabric fell away he kissed down your jaw to your neck then down to your breasts. One of his hands went to your breast while he took the other into his mouth. You gasped, one of your hands going back to his hair while you relied on the other to keep you sitting up. 

He moaned against your skin, sucking and nipping trying to earn all sorts of noises from your throat. You could feel a familiar ache growing between your legs. Attempting to press your hips against you earned a moan from your boyfriend. You could feel his hard cock rubbing against your leg causing you to whimper in want. 

Suddenly Frank kissed up your chest, his hand leaving your breast to go down to between your legs. He kissed you deeply, pressing his fingers roughly against your clothed cunt. Your hands went to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. You pulled away from the kiss attempting to speak twice but he pressed against your clit just right causing you to moan instead. 

“You want something princess?” He teased, leaning his forehead against yours. 

“Please, I want to feel you.” You panted. 

“Yeah?” He asked darkly, his hand going up to the waistline of your pants. 

He slipped his hand down your pants, pushing your panties aside to press his fingers against your aching pussy. A proud smirk graced his face before he pressed a single digit inside you. 

“You’re so wet. That all for me baby?” He murmured, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. 

Before you could answer he curled his finger the way that he knew you liked causing you to moan instead. He chuckled before kissing down your chest again, his tongue teasingly tracing circles around your nipples. You could feel your legs begin to shake as pleasure began to build up. 

He pulled his fingers out, to which you whimpered in disappointment. 

“One second baby.” He back away, reaching for the nightstand. 

He pulled a condom out, standing and dropping his pants and boxers. You pushed your own pants and soaked panties down and tossing them off the bed. He pulled the rubber on before moving back on top of you, his hard cock pressing against your folds. You whimpered wiggling your hips against his.

“I want to feel your cock baby.” You begged, pressing a kiss to his neck. 

“You mean this?” He asked, pressing his cock into you slowly. 

Your satisfied whimper mixing with his groan.

“You’re always so perfect.” He leaned down kissing your neck before leaving a gentle love bite at the base of your neck. 

He gave you a few second before he began to thrust in and out of you, continuing to go slowly. You rolled your hips up matching his thrust into you adding to the friction. Frank began to snap his hips harder into you, causing heat to flood your body. You could feel your pussy tighten around him as the tension between your legs continued to build. He leaned over you, planting his elbows on either side of your head as his breathing became labored. 

The heat between your legs was becoming unbearable as it continued to grow. Frank moved one hand down back between you pressing his fingers against your clit. The addition pleasure was enough to cause the tension to snap and pleasure filled your body as your orgasm rolled over you. The clenching of your pussy on his cock was enough to push your boyfriend over the edge, his thrust becoming uneven as he guided you both through your orgasms. 

You ran your fingers up his neck and back to his hair, giggling to yourself about the amount of sweat coating his body. He leaned down, kissing you gently. You felt your eyelids grow heavy as you glanced at the clock on the bedside. You had to be up in the next three hours for work. Frank kissed you again, drawing your attention back to him. 

Without another word he moved to lay next to you, pulling you to his chest. Your vision grew fuzzy as exhaustion racked your body. The last thing you remembered was a kiss to the back of your head before you fell into a dead sleep.


End file.
